1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system for enlarging and observing a sample by a touch operation through a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of microscope systems, there is known a technique for operating each component of a microscope system through an operation controller using a touch panel instead of an operation controller such as a joy stick or a hand switch (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-59940). In this technique, a display monitor is caused to display an image of a sample mounted on a stage and operation information for accepting an input of a change in a zoom magnification, and the zoom magnification is varied in response to a position signal corresponding to a contact position of an object which is input from the touch panel and is sent from an outside so that an intuitive operation can be carried out.